Father or Son? Choose
by Kagomeindisguise
Summary: Kagome, who just had a fight with Inuyasha, went to the well only to find out that she had gone to the past of the past where the great dog demon, Inu No Taisho is at the verge of dying. Hmm. It seems like fate is testing her. SesshKagInuTai Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Gone to the Past

**Author's Note: **Hi there guys! So...erm, this is my first story. I'm not good in writing. Please bear with me! Enjoy my crap. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone to the Past**

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!", Kagome screamed. She ran off as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, until she can no longer be seen. Rest assured that she'll go to her own time to have a nice bath and a sleep to clear off her mind.

Perhaps a day or two.

'When will he learn', Miroku and Sango thought to themselves. Shippo mumbled something about Inuyasha being a jerk. They sighed and went on to continue their business. Well, maybe except for Miroku who chose to stay and maybe wait until Inuyasha gets his ass up out of the crater made by the subjugation beads.

"I believe that you are in need to follow Kagome-sama." Miroku said lending out his hand to help him get up.

Well, Inuyasha, being the prideful hanyou that he is, refused to take his hand and stood up on his own. "Keh! What'd I do to her anyway? I'm not doing anything wrong!" _...or maybe I did? _Inuyasha thought to himself though he would never admit that he felt guilty.

What happened anyway?

Oh yeah. They were in a forest, hunting for food. Just as Kagome was about to announce that she had caught one for dinner, she saw Inuyasha, not with Kikyo, but with another demon. A kitsune!

Everybody in the Feudal Era knew that these demons are known for their tricks, just like Shippo. He remembered that they had an encounter with this demoness. He knew damn too well that the fox is flirting with him for revenge. Yes. For some low reason that she's...uhh insecure? Though the fox has disguised in another form, he can still smell her scent.

But as soon as he breathed in the scent, his body became paralized but he's still conscious. He is forced to stare at her eyes.

Upon staring at her, the demoness held his hands. Though on the inside, he's struggling but it is only pointless. While staring at each other, Inuyasha was forced to lean towards the demoness. Kagome must have seen what was going on. Now he realized that luck truly hated him.

And without realizing that this was a kitsune and maybe the fox is just using some tricks on him, she sitted him..countless times. Then he gained control of his body again, the demoness gave him her last evil grin and disappeared out of the sight.

Just as their packmates heard the huge 'wham' that echoed thoughout the forest, they knew something had happened and they began to look for them only to find Kagome crying and running away.

* * *

_**Bone-Eater's Well**_

That jerk! How could he?! After following Kikyo like a dog, (well he is a dog afterall...literally) and forgiving him after he apologized, this is what she gets?

What an idiot!

Inuyasha should give thanks to Kami for having Kagome in love with him-

With that single thought that hit her head, many questions have been formed in her mind.

_Is she still in love with him?_

_Does he love her? _Oh, she knew the answer to that.

_Should she let him go?_

And so the list of questions goes on that will never be answered unless spoken. She continued walking. When the well is in the clearing, she ran towards it and jump without noticing that someone is watching her.

Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother's miko jumped inside the well.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't been taught how to speak properly, he would have cursed out loud.

Then he saw his half-brother came, a few minutes after the miko had lost her scent and had gone to the well. The hanyou seems to be looking for the miko.

And to his surprise, the hanyou jumped inside the well.

He walked and looked down the mysterious-looking well.

He is confused as to how did his half-brother and the priestess had disappeared into well without any track. Well, confusion got the best of him and he as well has jumped into it.

Being one of the most powerful youkai that ever walked on earth, fortunately, the well let him pass.

* * *

On the other side of the well, a few minutes before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her, she climbed up out of the well only to catch a scent of something burning, even with her ningen nose.

As soon as she was completely out of the well and set foot on the land, she stepped in a grass. That's odd. There's no grass in the- wait...

Her eyes widen. As she looked up, she saw a damaged forest.

"What the hell?!" she yelled out loud to no one in particular.

What happened to the well? Why has it not taken her to the future? To where she belonged?

And most importantly, what happened here? She ran to find a nearby village. Her instinct told her to find any village that caught her sight and did not even bother to ask where her packmates was.

She saw the village, burning. The villagers are running away. She runs to a villager with an infant in her arms and asked, "What happened here?"

"Two demons, an inu-youkai and a ryuu-youkai were in a battle. But as they fought, they had come all the way here to our village and were able to destroy everything by just passing by." she said in a hurry as she ran off.

Suddenly, a villager shouted, "Hurry everyone! Before Inu No Taisho and Ryuukotsusei gets here again!"

'Wha..?' Inu No Taisho? Ryuukotsusei? Where is she exactly anyway?

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! So this is it. Unfortunately, this is not a story where Kagome would get stuck centuries ago and would fall in love with someone from the past. NO. :P HAHAHAHA. If you wish to know where the kitsune have gone off to, *swallows hard* s-she just transformed into a flea like Myoga and covered her scent. And the kitsune is none other than...*whispers* me.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru had heard too much of you.

Kagomeindisguise: OMG. Please Sesshy-baby don't tell Inuyasha! TT_TT

Sesshoumaru: I care none about your business. You will stop calling me 'Sesshy-baby' or you will die.

Kagomeindisguise: Okay, Sesshy-baby.

Sesshoumaru: You shall die.

Kagomeindisguise: WAAAAAAAAH! I'm off! By then! I hope you like my *dodge Sesshoumaru's attacks* story! TToTT


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Author's Note: **OHMYGOSH. *sobs* Thank you guyyyyssss! I never thought that this story would catch your attention. TT-TT Kyaaah. Thanks for the reviews and follows. So, yeah. This is the second chapter. Kinda crappy though. :/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

Just as he set his foot on the well, he felt that something ain't right.

"Huh?" he said as he observed the well carefully. "This ain't Kagome's well!" he sniffed the air and yes. His hunches are correct. This isn't the well from the future.

The well is the same, yes, but there's something within this well that's just familiar yet so different.

He got out of the well to confirm his insticts. Well, it never failed him. He saw a forest and a village nearby in ruins. As he observed his surroundings carefully, the well suddenly glowed. Like when he and Kagome are using it. Too bad the well interfered just as he was about to see his father and his father's rival, fighting.

'Is it Kagome?' he thought.

But he was wrong. He can feel something. A demonic aura. It is strong, just like Sesshoumaru's.

The moment Sesshoumaru stepped out of the well, his eyes widen but within a split of second, the surprised look in his eyes turned into an angry expression then he exploded. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and moved in a defensive stance.

"What're ya doin' here, bastard?" he asked, ready to attack.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and looked around. His eyes widen a bit as he recognized from a far distance, the two figures who are fighting. He turned his gaze on Inuyasha and said, "Half-demon, explain."

"What?!" Inuyasha asked, obviously irritated.

"I do not repeat myself."

"The hell! What do I know when I just came here? All I know is that this stupid well is supposed to take me to Kagome's time!" he said furiously.

Sesshoumaru frowned and tilted his head, indicating that he's confused. But he could care less about the miko. All he wants to know is how his long-dead father is still alive, fighting with his rival in front of them.

"I don't have time to explain! I gotta finish you off and find Kagome." he said. He jumped, prepared for his attack but Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and effortlessly sent Inuyasha flying into a tree.

"This Sesshoumaru will not waste time on your foolish acts." he turned his back on him, sheathed Tokijin, and flew towards his father.

"Damn that bastard." Inuyasha cursed under his breath and looked for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome is wandering around the burning village, trying to reach for Inu No Taisho to help him when Inuyasha found her.

"Kagome!" he yelled. She let out an 'eeep' saying that she was surprised.

"I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked, stammering. "Oh wait..." she remembered the fight they had so she turn around to head towards Inu No Taisho and Ryuukotsusei but it was out of sight.

"Oi! I'm supposed to be askin' ya' that question-" he said but was never able to finish.

"Now look at what you've done! I gotta help Inu No Taisho from his battle but out of nowhere, you came and now I can't see where they headed to." she asked angrily not only for the fact that because of Inuyasha, she can't see them any longer but also the fact that she remembered their fight and decided she doesn't want to see him yet. Not until he came right about now.

"I can still smell their scent. And if it's something about the fight..." he said, hesitating to continue but decided to say it. Only Kagome couldn't hear it, "Sorry." he mumbled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha offered his back and said, "Are you comin' or what?"

Kagome just smiled and climb up his back to catch up with them.

* * *

They followed the duo who were fighting until they reached the place that looked familiar to Kagome and Inuyasha. Familiar yet so ancient.

'Yes, I remembered. This is their battlefield.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay out of the battle but instead, came for Inutaisho's in case of injury though they knew that he would have one.

When Ryuukotsusei was sealed and he became very weak but decided to go to another place unknown to them.

"Now where's he off to?" Inuyasha asked irritated as he and Kagome followed him.

As Kagome and Inuyasha was already out of sight, Sesshoumaru left to follow the three, leaving Ryuukotsusei alive but dormant.

He was not as foolish as his half-brother that would kill the demon if given the opportunity to, knowing that in one simple action, he could change the future.

As he was following the trio, to where he knew exactly where his father is going, remembered the conversation his father and his young self had.

_Flashback_ **_(this part isn't mine. It is from Inuyasha Movie 3 - Swords of an Honorable Ruler, credits to the uploader and the one who made the lines.)_**

_"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" his father replied._

_"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sō'unga and Tetsusaiga to me." his son demanded. _

_"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" Inutaisho said, pausing for a while. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?" he asked curiously._

_"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me." Sesshoumaru said sternly. _

_"Supreme conquest...tell me Sesshoumaru, have you someone to protect?" his father asked._

_"Protect?" he asked. "The answer is no. I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such." __  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh really Sesshy-kun? What about Rin? And Kago-**

**Sesshoumaru: Continue speaking and I'll slice you into pieces.  
**

**Kagomeindisguise: S-S-Sesshy-baby! Long time no see. Hehe.  
**

**Sesshoumaru: *draws Tokijin*  
**

**Kagomeindiguise: Waaaaah! OMG. *runs* Btw, I edited this for I, *inserts my secret name*, had forgotten some lines. I also think that the flashback part is not considered as plagiarism for I have the credits written. *says quickly* Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to finish with my baby.  
**

**Sesshoumaru: Silence. *death glare*  
**


End file.
